1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of representing the visible area of a theater and, more particularly, to a method of representing the visible area of a theater based on the values of angles to a specific spot is seen from a reference spot within the theater.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide audiences with a new three-dimensional effect and immersive experience, a so-called “multi-projection system” different from a known screening system based on a single screen is proposed.
The “multi-projection system” is a technology in which a plurality of projection surfaces is disposed on the periphery of stands (e.g., the front, the left, the right, the ceiling, and the bottom) and an image having a three-dimensional effect and immersive experience can be provided to audiences although a 3D technology is not applied to the image itself.
Such a multi-projection system may be constructed to have a different structure depending on the conditions of a theater because a plurality of projection surfaces is disposed in various directions around stands. More specifically, a plurality of projection surfaces disposed in each theater may have different disposition angles, different areas, etc. depending on the conditions of the theater. Accordingly, the visible area of a theater (i.e., an area where audiences are able to obtain visual information) may be different.
Accordingly, information about the visible area of each theater needs to be taken into consideration in a process of generating the video content of the theater in which such a multi-projection system has been constructed. Furthermore, information about all the visible areas of a theater needs to be taken into consideration in a process of generating “standard image content” that may be played back in all the theaters in each of which the multi-projection system has been constructed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for managing information about the visible area of each theater, but such a technology is not present in a conventional system based on a single projection surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a technology in which information about the visible area of a theater may be managed and used.
The present invention has been invented based on such a technical background and also has been invented to satisfy the aforementioned technical need and to provide additional technical elements that may not be easily invented by those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains. Accordingly, the present invention should not be construed as being limited by the technical background.